Flawed Perfection
by Lokinette
Summary: An incident during one of the procedures new SOLDIER members undergo leaves Genesis weakened emotionally and physically. Can Angeal get him back on his feet? Also, Sephiroth wonders about Shinra's "carelessness" that led to this occurrence...
1. Blue, Now

_**Author's Note: This story takes place pre-Crisis Core. This is my first attempt at portraying many of the involved characters, so I hope I was able to do them justice.**_

_**Anyhow, I took a few creative liberties in terms of the concept of mako poisoning. Mako poisoning is, to my understanding, a result of the memories of the dead in the lifestream becoming entangled in the minds of the ones exposed to it. Therefore, even if exposure to mako does not cause physical pain, it would be possible for the victim to be infected with outside memories of pain. This could potentially cause them to believe that they themselves are suffering it. Whatever the case, I needed to use this theory for plot purposes, and hopefully it works out. :)**_

**_Also, I meant what goes on in this chapter as a phase of the SOLDIER "surgery", and not necessarily the entire or only process._**

_**I hope you enjoy this, and I love to receive reviews. :) Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_Mako was steadily enveloping a small, transparent chamber housing the form a physically fit man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. An intense swell of pain consumed him as he began to suffer from his body's reaction to the substance that soon encased it. He rapidly succumbed to the burning, throbbing, and light-headedness that were prone to ensue this process. Despite his efforts to keep the stature of one unaffected by such things, he toppled to his hands and knees in a short time. He felt his heart skip, if primarily at self-disappointment, rather than fright. He imagined he wasn't far from passing out, and he longed to slump to the floor of this space and rest. He denied himself this wish, however, and instead attempted to rise. His muscles seemed to have shut down in the time since he had fallen, and he failed beneath the weight of the heavy liquid that cruelly embraced him. His knees screamed to crumple beneath him, while he felt as though the inexplicably cold floor would dissolve his palms to the bone before long. At last, his will crumbled beneath his body's desire to collapse. His thoughts were becoming foggy..._

_His body lay sprawled on its left side for an instant. He quickly pulled his arms tightly to his chest, as if to shield himself from the unforgiving fluid that flowed in merciless abundance about him. His breathing had become pained, and fleeting worry that he would begin to suffocate entered his mind._

_The worst was to follow. He felt as though his sanity was fated to warp and waste away long before his body. None of his thoughts made any sense; all were becoming little more than garbled nonsense, and he was losing the ability to even tell what they were supposed to mean. This was surely the most horrific experience of his life. What could possibly be happening? Was it normal? Would he return to himself soon? If so, why hadn't he been previously informed of this side effect? These thoughts were murky at best, and becoming swiftly amassed in the compilation of distortion overwhelming his mind. There were screams, laughter, and indistinct voices, all intermingling in his head... The remaining things he could yet interpret were fading rapidly..._

_Scientists were shouting about something he couldn't distinguish from beyond the glass._

_Workers in lab-coats were frantically tapping at controls with as much precision as could be mustered._

_The liquid mako was now leaving the chamber through a series of newly opened vents in the corners of the steel floor. There was still enough that his body, in its current posture, was entirely submerged. The solution had, at some point, begun to sting violently against his skin, though he had been too dazed to notice when. He was still too numb to pay the feeling much heed. At last, enough of the fluid emptied that his vision became undeterred by the green film that had played across it. His eyes, he now noticed, were still burning intensely. With this thought, he recognized that his head was beginning to clear. He could again discern his feelings. This observation came with the last inklings of his consciousness, however, and his dizziness finally overwhelmed him completely._

He was awaking... He immediately found that his eyes were still victim to the burning ache he had endured prior to his fainting. He sealed them tightly, semi-consciously reaching to shelter them with his right hand. He discovered that this limb was also severely pained, and he quickly dropped it. This left his eyes to the mercy of what he supposed was fluorescent lighting, shining with such intensity that it was visible beyond his eyelids. He could hear a hum of voices he didn't recognize, all speaking in low tones. Initially, it was hopeless to make any attempts at interpreting conversations that may have been taking place. As the hazy moments continued, though, he found himself able to pick up various tidbits of the goings-on around him.

"...assumed too much because of his genes... He reacted to it like anyone who's never had exposure to mako."

"We shouldn't have been so careless..."

"We acted on Hojo's suggestion... You don't suppose he would be as bitter as to..."

"If we were heard speaking of _that_, we'd all be fired. What's done is done. Focus on the task at hand."

The last man's statement seemed to silence their chat, to the eavesdropper's mild disappointment.

At last, a lone, familiar, welcome speaker graced his hearing.

"He's awake!"

Another low buzz of words followed this report, though there were no audible emotions in any of the tones.

_Angeal?_ He had meant to say this aloud, but found speaking had become a battle, as well. He would try again.

"An... ...geal?" the voice that escaped him was hoarse, and, in all frankness, unrecognizable as his own.

He heard heavy footsteps approach him swiftly, and at last felt a hand rest on his arm.

"Genesis... How do you feel?" the tone was low and gentle.

The awaking man attempted to open his eyes, and shuddered at the pain the action caused. He blinked several times, the sear never leaving, before at last weakly squinting up at the one beside him. It was Angeal, of course, his face showing evident concern.

He took a few breaths before replying, steadying himself in the hopes that his next words would not have such a wretched, gasping tone.

"Fine," he said at last. His voice had sounded slightly better physically, but it had also inadvertently taken on a cold note, as well. He was angry not with his friend, of course, but with his own incapability.

Angeal turned expectantly to the medical staff behind him. They were studying charts and monitors with what seemed to be great interest. While his announcement had obviously stirred them in some way, they offered no reassurance as to the accuracy of Genesis' statement. The newly awakened one appeared to be shaking vaguely, and his eyes were again resting.

One of the staff at last approached the bedside. He was gingerly grasping a syringe in one hand, and a cloth soaked in a sterilization solution in the other. He dabbed at the arm opposite that which Angeal was grasping before drawing a sample of blood. It seemed that the subject of the procedure failed to notice, still fatigued and only half-aware of his surroundings. The man who had performed the task subsequently took his leave of the room, offering orders to a few other workers as he left.

Angeal watched Genesis for a few minutes, waiting until he would be comfortable enough to speak. After a short time, the auburn-locked man blinked successively, taking a gradual, deep breath. He set his vision on the one who was now taking his place in a stiff chair at his bedside.

The darker-haired man suddenly took on a strange expression, examining his friend's face in a wondering sort of way.

"...What's wrong?" Genesis choked, a sudden apprehension filling him. Was he in some way mutilated from the experience? No... Why would Angeal just notice that now?

"Your eyes have changed color," Angeal responded in a light-hearted way, attempting to ease the nerves of the one to whom he spoke.

A remembrance suddenly struck the recovering man. The eyes of SOLDIER members... Mako eyes... The thought that he, too, now shared this trait with the division's ranks had not occurred to him until this moment. He wondered how he felt about it, but ultimately decided that it didn't bother him. His vision should be improved, at least, when he had fully recuperated. He almost wanted to test his sight now, had it not been for the burning sensation within them. Ah yes... that would explain why his eyes were paining him so...

"...What happened?" this question was asked with wintriness on Genesis' part.

"They used more mako than protocol, and almost gave you poisoning," anger was present in the answerer's words. He was obviously upset with the scientist's gambling methods. The man knew Genesis all too well, however, and had detected the undertones of frustration in his inquiry. His voice softened as he continued. "It had nothing to do with you."

Genesis felt somehow unsatisfied with the answer. There must have been a reason for the measures that had been taken.

"Why did they?"

Angeal shook his head in aggravation.

"I have no idea... Trying to upstage the scientists who decided on what the proper dosage should be, probably."

Genesis closed his eyes again, finding the brilliantly lit room hard to bear. As he became more and more awake, other discomforts were made apparent to him. His skin was consumed by an intense tingling, as though his entire body were on pins and needles.

"Gen... You're shivering," the weakened man's companion again spoke. He had debated inwardly whether or not he should offer his sympathies, for fear his friend would find it patronizing. However, his worry had ultimately taken precedence, and thus he continued. A hint of spite found its way into his next statement. "I somehow doubt they've taken every measure to ensure your comfort, after that last display of ignorance on their part."

"It doesn't matter," the answer was short and somewhat indifferent.

The recipient of Angeal's words had, as predicted, taken offense at the show of concern. He knew, of course, that his friend unquestionably meant well. However, there had seldom been a time in his life that Genesis desired sympathy less.

"There's no reason to suffer needlessly if something can be done to alleviate the pain," was the soothing tone's view.

Genesis said nothing, sealing his eyes all the tighter and waiting for the tingling of his flesh to cease. If it was fading, it was doing so in a most subtle manner. He took yet another trembling breath before allowing the conversation to resume.

"Am I to be discarded from the program, then?" his tone had not changed.

"Of course not. They're going to let you recover, then try again... The _authorized_ way," Angeal's voice remained calming, in an attempt to at least lessen the emotional trauma suffered by the listener.

Genesis inwardly felt his stomach wrench at the thought of returning to the mako, but he didn't allow this feeling to reach anyone's thoughts but his own. He had possessed a faint hope, however vague, that at least the mako treatment had reached completion before his emergency release. He supposed that being allowed to continue through the procedures required to enter SOLDIER was certainly a good thing. Still, he felt an inner scar that could never be washed away at having almost immediately displayed such weakness in the face of physical stress.

Under ordinary circumstances, Angeal might have succeeded in pacifying him by now. The two had known each other since times now beyond the reach of both of their memories, and were certainly as close as brothers. They could nearly read each other's thoughts and speak accordingly. This was usually enough that neither remained upset for long while in the other's presence. However... Everything seemed entirely changed now, and all the world appeared, to Genesis' eyes, to be foreign and new. His heart remained knotted at the day's experiences, and he had to wonder what next awaited him.

For that matter, what awaited Angeal? His companion had yet to be put through the strenuous tests that would allow his belonging to SOLDIER. He wondered if those who controlled the operations would dare repeat today's mistake, especially knowing the anger and suspicion their flawed judgment had already aroused in their next subject. No... They wouldn't press their luck... Those in the more privileged seats of the Shinra hierarchy would certainly grow aggravated if the science division began to intentionally take too heavy of risks. For what time the two men had belonged to the company's structure, the bitter ties between its various departments had hardly been kept secret.

Genesis was aroused from his contemplations at the sound of a doorknob's mechanical click. Both parties presently in the room turned to face the entrance, their faces quickly forced into hiding shock.


	2. The Arrow

**_Thank you for reading! :) I'm sorry this chapter is so short; I'll try to make the next one longer._**

**_I hope you like it, and please review! :)_**

* * *

At the door stood a man who looked to be the same age as the room's other two occupants. Silver tresses flowed dramatically behind him, nearly brushing his knees as he made his entrance. His presence possessed an almost domineering effect, and yet was not at all harsh in nature. The man nodded in acknowledgement before drawing out another chair, seating himself at an unobtrusive distance from the others. His features were close to unreadable, though there was, if anything, a note of melancholy and suspicion faintly visible.

Both of his observers were too stunned to speak. This man had inspired Genesis' joining SOLDIER to begin with, as he had inspired many. His accomplishments were renowned the world over, and whispers of admiration for him could be heard in even the most remote of locales. Angeal, fearing that to remain speechless would show disrespect, at last awkwardly ruptured the silence.

"Sephiroth, sir, is there anything you need?"

The addressee's eyes took on a calculating glaze for a moment as he half-faced the floor. He then turned his stare to rest on the speaker, his calm words seeming distant and unreal to the listeners.

"What has led to this?"

Those to whom the great hero spoke were both astonished, they hoped not visibly, at this lofty man's not having more convenient access to whatever company information he desired. Never had a scenario of his having to directly ask SOLDIERS below him to learn of Shinra's affairs crossed their minds. He could, of course, be trying to show his concern for the new recruits. It seemed a strange greeting, if so. Besides, why would he know of such a matter in the first place? Was he that well-informed of goings-on involving other members of his division?

"Sir, do mean the mako incident?"

"If that is what has led to this man's current state," the silver-haired warrior's tone remained formal and relaxed.

Angeal nodded before continuing. "Sir, the personnel used more mako than has been proven safe. He began to suffer from poisoning, and the procedure was ceased."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed abruptly at this explanation. "What inspired them to take such a step?"

Angeal's own gaze became faintly embittered, as well. "Sir, no further information has been provided to us."

At this, Sephiroth's eyes visibly narrowed. An awkward silence ensued, the first-class appearing to agitatedly ponder something of grave importance. He held such a fixed, intense gaze that those in his company were beginning to feel uncomfortable. The man soon recognized this and rose from the chair he had been resting upon, making his way to the exit.

"Forgive me for my intrusion... If you hear anything more, contact me."

"Yes, sir," Angeal respectfully assured him.

As the door was shut on the two third-class SOLDIERs, lonely, echoing footsteps, could be heard escaping slowly down the hallway. They resonated like gunshots, commanding nearly the same awareness and disturbance.

"So that was the hero...," this voice belonged to Genesis, who was attempting to weakly pull himself upright.

"Your impression?" Angeal inquired of his friend, watching the other's strain with apprehension.

"He befits his role."

As the auburn-locked man allowed this sentiment to escape him, he set his eyes on a nearby window. He did not wish to have Angeal guessing at his thoughts, now.

What role was he suited for, himself? It was certainly not that of the hero... not at this rate... Perhaps that had always been impossible, from the very beginning.

"_My friend, the fates are cruel... There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess._"


End file.
